villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
The Pyro is a mumbling pyromaniac of indeterminate origin who has a fervent fondness for all things fire related. The Pyro specializes in fighting enemies at close range using a homemade Flamethrower. Enemies set on fire suffer from afterburn and take additional damage-over-time, allowing the Pyro to excel at hit-and-run tactics. Due to the Flamethrower’s short range, the Pyro is weaker at longer ranges and relies heavily on ambushing, taking alternate routes to catch opponents off-guard. The Pyro wears an asbestos-lined suit that provides protection from the afterburn from enemy Pyros. According to Meet the Pyro, The Pyro may actually be insane and/or delusional. Through his eyes, he imagines that he's in marvelous and happy world known as "Pyroland" where his enemies which are cheerful, chubby cupids. The Pyro sees his own weapons as innocent items such as lollipops, bubble blowers and rainbow throwers when, in reality, they are deadly axes, flare guns and flamethrowers. Although categorized as an offensive class, the Pyro brings a few sources of utility to the battlefield. The Pyro’s compression blast, for example, can reflect enemy projectiles, extinguish burning teammates, and forcibly reposition any enemy, even one under the effects of an ÜberCharge. With high health and average movement speed, the Pyro is devastating against any class in close combat. Because enemies hit by fire are visibly ignited, the Pyro is the best class for Spy-checking, as even a small puff of flame can nullify the Spy’s Cloak and disguise. Additionally, the Pyro can use the Homewrecker/Neon Annhilator to protect an Engineer’s buildings from enemy Spies or use the Detonator to jump to normally unreachable places. Trivia *The Pyro is "voiced" by Dennis Bateman. *There's a debate about the Pyro's gender/identity, however the Pyro appears to be much more "feminine" than what he looks, according to the domination lines of the Demoman, Soldier, Spy and Engineer, but also judging by some evidences that most people have found: When highlighting Pyro in the game menu, a text will appear and it says "Why don't you give her a shot?, also when looking inside the Pyro's locker, there is a woman's purse on the top. Despite that, there's still a doubt that he might be close to a homosexual. *The miscellaneous item "Voodoo Cursed-Pyro Soul" or the "Zombie Pyro" may confirm the facts that the pyro is a human being, main reason being the exposed human skull. *In the comic "Ring of Fired" Pyro has become a CEO of a company while Mann Co (then taken over by Gray Mann) fired him and the rest of the mercenaries. *Pyro seems to suffer from pyromania as he has a morbid love for playing with fire and burning things. *Pyro's primary weapon is his homemade flamethrower. His secondary weapon is a flare gun and his melee weapon is an axe. Gallery BITE MY COLLASSAL METAL ASS.png|The BLU Pyro Video Category:Faceless Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Masked Villain Category:Team Fortress characters Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Nameless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Axemen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Hammerer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Humans Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Webcomic villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Asexual Category:Bludgeoners Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Incompetent Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Spree-Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Arsonists